


Dark Lady of His Night

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He frets over the changes in her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lady of His Night

The bright fair maiden whom he had seen and desired had come to his realm to stay. He watched as she reacted to the realm, darkening, becoming a part of it in ways that left him wondering had he chosen incorrectly? In desiring her, had he destroyed all that she was, that he wanted?

She left, and he watched as she brightened in the company of her mother. It made the growing season more painful to him than ever before, missing her, and yet knowing when she returned, she would not be the bright maiden but the Dark Lady.

He toyed with the idea of denying her entry come the winter, and yet he pined for the company of someone within his halls, something more than the shades and servants of his demesnes.

"Did you miss me?" she asked him, entering his space on the dais with a cold, formal hauteur.

"I did." The honesty of it was wrung from him by long months of just that solitude.

She smiled lovingly then, for him alone, and he felt his cold heart leap. She was his Dark Lady, yes, but what was the true matter was that she was his fully.


End file.
